


Crucible Illustrations

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Chains, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrations, Kissing, M/M, Medical Trauma, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations for arukou's Crucible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crucible Illustrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arukou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arukou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crucible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949402) by [Arukou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arukou/pseuds/Arukou). 



read Crucible [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3949402)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Crucible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949402) by [Arukou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arukou/pseuds/Arukou)




End file.
